The Girl Next Door
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: She's always been the girl next door while she ever be the girl who owes his heart. Not without difficulty she won't.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

Chad tossed his bag to the side and collapsed onto the couch in my front room. he the put his feet on the cofee table "So nerd you can do all the work for this project? I'll just put my name on it" I wasnt really shocked about saying that he'd changed so much since are freshman year in High school.. i guess i kinda missed the old him I wasn't going to tell him that though or his head would just get bigger than it already.

I scoffed a little looking at my ex-best friend "There is so much wromg with what you've just said and done."

"Whats thats?" He asked looking at me from his position on the couch.

"Well for one you've got your shoes on.." I tell him nudging his feet off the coffee table but they just went straight back

"So" he said obviously not caring what I was saying.

"You know i think i could write my share of the asignment now.. just from this few minutes" I mean I didn't to get to know him.. I already him he was a pighead arogant jock which I'd rather have nothing to with even though I still cared about him.

"Then you really are the nerd everyone says you are"

"At least Im honest about who i am.." I knew he wasn't honest about who he was.. Or maybe he was maybe he really did mean all the things he said.

"I'm honest."

"Sure you are" I responded with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Not gonna happen nerd.."

"I wish you would stop calling me that.." I said to him. It's mostly been since the begining of Senior year that he had taken to calling me nerd and I hated every moment of him doing so.

"Why?" He asked looking at me..

"Because that not my name"

"Sure it is." It hurt me so when he called nerd even though I knew and would admit that I was a nerd.

"Just shut it with nerd comments.." I snapped at him "I know i am"

"oo someone got out of the bed this morning.." Chad said looking at me.. He knew just how to press all my buttons.. He then went on to say "I don't think i will"

"Why?" i asked.. I guess i was curious about as why he did call me nerd. I mean he never used to.. Then again when he didn't we were still friends.

"Won't say" he said acting a bit like a little kid..

"Fine." I said "but still move your feet off the table and take off yours shoes.."

"You can't tell me what to do.." he said keeping himself exactly where he was..

I just scowled "I think we should set some ground rules for this project"

"No way.." he said shaking his head.

"Yes!" I insisted..

"Your gonna make it just like school arent you"Chad responded.

"If it's the only way i'm going to get you to do any kind of work then yes, I will treat this just like school.." I said standing in front of him and moving his feet on the table once more.

As I did that Chad got a text and then told me "I'm outta here."

"Don't think i'm doing your share of the work." I said looking at him as he made for the door.

"Whatever." He said.. He then grabbed his back and left.


	2. What Are You Going To Do?

_Chapter two "What Are you gonna do?"_

"So how was it with the nerd?" Chad's friend, Troy asked when he passed him the basketball.

"It was a nightmare. It's gonna be horrible to work with her." Chad said going for the basket.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"She won't do all the work for one." Chad said. As he dodged around Troy and made the basket.

"What?" Troy said a little shocked about what his friend had just told him. He and Chad would on occassion to pay nerds to do their homework for them so they wouldn't have to and the nerds would get a chance with the girls because Troy and Chad would put in a good word for them." There's actually a nerd that doesn't want to do all the work for a project. "

"Yeah.." Chad responded. "She says that I'll have to do my fair share of the work so it means i'll actually have to get to know her."

"But weren't you to friends before. You should know everything about her." Troy said.

"That was then. She's completely changed. She actually had the cheek to say i wasn't honest about who I am." Chad said going over to the ball picking it up.

"Well is it true." Troy asked looking at his friend going for the ball.

"Of course not." Chad responded dribbling the ball just out of reach for Troy.

"Right.." Troy responded trying again for the ball.

"You are gonna have to keep up Bolton if your gonna get a scholarship to U of A next year. I'm thinking let tonsil hockey with the cheerleaders and more practise." Chad said landing the ball into the net once more.

"Whatever man.. I've got it nailed. Plus if i get my way with this project I might just have a girl that'll give me private tutoring." Troy said stopping.

"Dude," Chad said grabbing the ball once more. "That is so not right. Your co-captian on the basketball team. You cannot date the nerds friend."

"What she's cute." Troy said.

"I think the nerds nice looking but does that mean i want to date her.. No.. Troy you are Mr popular and could have pick of any girl in the school. Why the nerds friend."

"Who said I wanted anything long term. Man i just want her to help me through the rest of the school year and then she's gonna get dropped like a tonnes of bricks." Troy explained.

"Now that's more like the Troy I know. Use them then lose them." Chad smirked.

"You know me so well." Troy responded.

"Boys!" Troy's mom called out... "Time for tea."

"Let's get inside and we work on a plan to deal with the Nerd." Troy said.

The two them made their way into the house so they could get something to eat.


	3. He's So Frustrating

_Chapter three "He's so frustrating"_

"Oh my god he's just so frustrating.." Taylor ranted to her friend, Gabriella whom she'd called to come over and study as soon as Chad had left.

"He can't be that bad.. I mean you to used to be friends." Gabriella said looking at Taylor.

"I'd rather not speak of that time." Taylor said looking to Gabriella as she passed around her front room. Of course Taylor only said what she did to keep up the apperance that she hated him and well in theory she did hate him.. She just didn't hate all of him. She didn't like the guy he is now.

"So what was he like?" Gabriella asked, curious.

"Huh." Taylor said sitting on the couch.

"What was Chad like when you to were friends?" Gabriella asked moving a little so she was more comfortable on the couch.

"Did you not listen to what I just said? I don't want to talk about it." Taylor said giving Gabriella one of those looks. You know the if looks could kill kind.

"Right." Gabriella said reaching down into her bag and pulling out her note book. "His friend is pretty hot though."

"Gabriella!" Taylor said. "You didn't not just say Mr think's he's gods gift to women is hot. Are you out of your head. Are you sure well?"

"He's not that bad Tay." Gabriella said to her friend.

"He's one of the populars.. They're all bad." Taylor said in all seriousness.

"Are you telling me that if Chad wasn't a popular you would like him?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm merely saying you probably only like him because he's popular and everyone has a deep seeded need to be noticed."

"except you." Gabriella added.

"Yes except me." Taylor agreed. She then paused. "What you just agreed with me? You just said you like Troy cause he's popular and he's popular."

"Ok so yes.. Is there anything wrong with wanting that?" Gabriella said opening her notebook. "Anyway we need a plan as to how your going to deal with Danforth."

"Don't think I won't forget this Gabriella.. But we difinately do need to work something out." Taylor nodded. "He needs rules.. So maybe we should come up with some of those."

"Ok." Gabriella nodded. The girls then went on to produce a list of ground rules that Taylor would give to Chad the next time she saw him which would be in life science class the next day.

_Hello readers, I hope you've been enjoying this fic. I'm not going to ask for any reviews for the next chapter to come because i'm actually working on that one write now. I do hope you let me know what you think of this since it's always nice to hear what people think.. _

_Also i'd love to talk my readers so don't be afraid to PM me any time_

_Jen x_


	4. Ground Rules

_Chapter Four "Ground rules"_

When Taylor got to school the next day she made straight for grounds locker so she could give him the list of ground rules that she's come up with Gabriella last night. When she got to his locker he had it open and he was looking through it. She closed it making sure not to trap fingers or anything in it. "What was that for?" Chad said looking around to see who'd done it.. "Nerd. What do you want?"

"I've got some ground rules for us." Taylor told him simply unfolding the piece of paper in her hand.

"And a long of them it looks like." Chad said looking at the paper in Taylor's hand.

"It's not a lot." Taylor said looking at him.. "Now don't say anything until i'm finished reading them and we'll discuss them and come to an agreement."

"Not gonna happen." Chad responded crossing his arms.

"Just shut up." Taylor told him. She then looked to her list and started to read. "Number one, You will do your own share of the work."

"Not gonna happen." Chad imputed.

Taylor gave him a look that said shut up when she read the next. "Number two, You will stop calling me Nerd. I know I am one but that's not my name."

"Definately not gonna happen." Chad imputed..

"Shut it." Taylor told him. "Three, you'll respect me and anything that gets shared between us stays just like that between us unless it's something that people know about already."

"Meh." Chad shrugged. Taylor just glared at him. "Ok! Ok! I'm shutting up."

"Four, when you come to place you will not treat it like it's a pile of rubbish. You will take off your shoes when you come in. You will nicely place down your bag by the door or on the floor not in the way if we need books and we're not downstairs. Also you shall not put your feet on the furniture." Taylor told him.

There was no comment coming from Chad with that one.. "And finally.. You must put in your hardest effort to this project because i'm not going to fail because of you."

"Wanna know what I think about those guidelines, Nerd." Chad said to taking them from her.

"What?" Taylor asked him.

"This." Chad then wripped them up.

"Ah." Taylor said he did that watching at her threw the pieces around like confetti.

"I'll see you in class nerd." Chad smirked and then walk off down the hall leaving a pretty pissed of Taylor.

_Hi readers, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will leave a message to say what you think of the story so far._

Jen x


End file.
